1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for artistic canvases and other cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major problems involved in the fabrication of frames for artistic canvases and the like is the fixation of the cloth over the frame under uniformly distributed tension.
Such frames have been traditionally fashioned out of wood with the cloth being attached, under tension, by glueing or tacking. This technique is often tedious and time-consuming. In addition, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to detach the canvas from the frame in order to be mounted on another frame, should that be necessary.
It is also practically impossible to disassemble the frame, which is sometimes necessary, particularly for large frames.